titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Campaigns
Campaigns This page features a list of all various campaigns ran in the Titan-verse. The campaigns are separated by the Universes they are set in (including the Cartoon Universe, that has its own continuity separate to any of the comic book Universes.) Universe Zero ' *Royal Guardsmen of America- in an alternate history version of the American civil war, these super-powered heroes fight for the United Kingdom of America *Guardsmen of Infinity (formerly known as the Royal Guardsmen of Australia)- a team of largely Australian heroes, both colonial, aboriginal and flung back from the future, who fight for both an alternate history Australia (where only the one British crown colony of New South Wales exists) and the fate of a wider multiverse, after an inter-dimensional Tear leaves them with powers, and the closing of it results in damage to other universes. 'Universe One ''' *Team Titan (Series 1)- set in 1965, where the team began its life as one of the city's team of protectors, featuring several unconnected story arcs in a Silver Age style. *Team Titan (1970s)- this game was set in 1975, and followed the premise that the Team Titan series had continued on since the 60s, assuming many events had occurred outside of and before the games played. Whilst Series 1 had a mostly static roster, this team had a far larger cast; each player was allowed to have two different heroes, if they wished. The team was large enough that they were sent off on missions in different squads tailored to the task at hand. Most of the story arcs were self contained, but there was also some larger, connected plots revolving around a villain that the team easily defeated in the 1960s, called Blitzkrieg. The Nazi robot became an arch nemesis of the team, before his eventual destruction. This series ended with the Changing Day, an event where Prime Ape mutated most of the city with a Genetic Gas Bomb. *Team Titan (1990s)- set in 1995-1996, the series continued the logic that the comic had continued on, and the team continued to grow and grow (with some players possessing more than one character, and many guest players playing as their own unique characters or playing NPCs.) The city was still filled with mutants, and the problems caused by this were a major story feature, resulting in the human, superhuman hating sometime villain Graham Stevens Nullfying or reducing most of the populations mutant powers permanently. Not only did Blitzkrieg resurface, but there were technically two of them, whose secret allegiance and re-emergence was a driving force of a majority of the plot in this game. This series also established how the team were accidentally responsible for creating the multiverse. The game ended with the end of the Team Titan series, as the team disbanded. *Team Titan 2024- in the 1990s game, the hero Captain Cyrmru declared he would sleep for 30 years... this game was about what happened when he woke up, or rather when his ancestor, King Arthur, woke up in his body. The alien species, the Kraan had invaded the Earth in 2012, and Titan City was their primary base of operations. Arthur, or Pendragon as he called himself, formed his own team of rebels to fight against the Kraan, finding that three Titans were still fighting the good fight as the Titan Three (Green Man, Xenomoth and Tommy Gunn.)The two teams united as the Team Titan of their future. The series ended with them successfully forcing the Kraan into retreat THROUGH TIME as an army of Blitzkriegs came running across the sea. This story would eventually come to its conclusion at the beginning of the later series, Children of Avalon. *Team Titan Reborn- in the year 2000, Citizen Titan gathers some new heroes and some now grown-up former teen heroes into a new Team Titan. This massive 50 issue series had a multitude of different plot thread which eventually combined together, as time started to slowly fall apart and the team received the repeated cryptic message, 'Men Po Bad Lice', culminating in the disastrous subverting of the World Defence Project by both a brainwashed Team Titan from Universe 2, a plan to teleport the Earth of Universe 1 into Universe 2. This plot met with disaster as Blitzkrieg's Coalition of Villains tried to sabotage the project, only to be double crossed by the Oni, who attempted to use the four time-warping World Defence Towers to destroy all reality, which was what the cryptic messages from The Clock warned of. The campaign ended with Team Titan member Primal's tragic death leading to new superhuman governing laws, and the uniting of Team Titan with the UN, and the creation of the Global Superhuman Peacekeeping Directive. *Planet Titan (Series 1)- as part of the GSPD, Planet Titan were a splinter team from Team Titan, with entirely original membership of international heroes from a period where all of the world's global super hero teams are Team Titan squads. Planet Titan members were heroes who for entirely different reasons (relating to publicity image) couldn't be put on their national team, so were placed on this international response team, that weren't top secret, but also were not subject to media appearances. The series ended some of the team retaining their memories as the world was transformed into the Maximum Universe, and were instrumental in convincing Magician to change the universe back. *Tyrants- one of the Oni, trapped in a mask and calling itself Myth finds the body of Blitzkrieg entombed in the ground after the events at the end of Team Titan Reborn, and possesses him. Myth decides to use Blitzkrieg's knowledge to form a team Blitzkrieg planned to recruit of mostly unknown villains, using Blitzkrieg's plan as cover (even when he is torn from Blitzkrieg's face and no longer in charge) to enact his own plan to summon a demon army. Most of the villains turn on Myth and team up with Titan City's heroes to fight the monster Myth becomes, the Tyrant of Creation, whilst Blitzkrieg and Wrench quietly disappear together. *Infinity Society - Possibly the first group of super-powered beings to work together they were formed by the magician in 64 AD. They are all immortals who largely only deal with matters of a specifically super-human, often world threatening level. They predated super heroes, and so there were largely no costumes or code names, and an increasingly morally grey approach to dealing with their problems. This series explored the history of the Titan-verse, was used to add flesh to the origin of many different present day characters, plots and organisations. *Planet Titan (Series 2)- a mostly new team is formed after the events of the Maximum Universe and this series is set several years after everyone believes the team to be active.. however, Shamrock has apparently been an excellent leader, but due to being temporarily removed from existence, has false memories of her leadership, without truly having learned from them. The team takes many dubious actions in the first arc of this series which continue until the point where the Team is disbanded. A new team is formed, made entirely of heroic unpowered humans, given the Surge drug. *Team Titan Think Tank- in the wake of the Tyrant's vicious attack on Titan City, Blitzkrieg takes over by infecting the populace with controlling nanites. Titan Sakura Noir is forced to contain the entirety of Titan City into a dimensional pocket after some of Team Titan escape, in order to stop the nanites infecting the rest of the world.The Think Tank are a team with different kinds of smarts and expertise put together to specifically find a way to free Titan City from Blitzkrieg and his nanite control, which they eventually succeed in. *Salvage Squad- Into Infinity- the mis-matched team of space-faring heroes led by Iphigenia, formerly of the Infinity Society. They were on a quest to go to Olympus, whilst encountering (and sometimes unwittingly causing) cosmic disasters on the way. The series finished with the team departing into 'Purple Space', after getting on the bad side of the Tez'catai, a species of psychic 'space snails' obsessed with universal balance, who great issue with many of the team's actions. This game was heavily inspired by Marvel's 2008 Guardians of the Galaxy comics. *Children of Avalon- a team comprised of Team Titan, Infinity Society members and more that are connected through the Magician, sent to safeguard the world from 2024, and onwards. The series ends with the remains of their team living their life in the future of Universe 2, after defeating the leader of the brainwashed Team Titan, Apparition. *The New Sentinels- the principle superheroes of Sentinel City in the USA, founded in 1965. Much as Team Titan were featured in many different decades, I intend to do similar with this campaign. However, rather than featuring small periods of the team's history within different decades, I am hoping to follow on through 1965 onwards. Universe 1.5 *Team Titan (Dark Earth)- when the Gentleman tried to undo his own apparent death, he tried to alter time by invading Titan City when it first appeared in Titan City; he succeeded, and killed Prometheus, altering Universe 1 to this timeline. In this universe, the villains are the governments and servants of the governments, and Team Titan are viewed as international terrorists, and are even secretly founded and directed by a villain, using the heroes to overthrow the villains so he, Doktor Moleculus, appearing as Tommy Gunn using stolen DNA, can take charge. The team eventually undo their own existance at the behest of the Overseers, and the timeline reverts back to Universe 1. '''Cartoon Universe *Team Titan United- the cartoon adaptation based on Team Titan's Universe 1. Featured a massive roster of constantly rotating characters from across the 50 years of Team Titan history, including an episode which featured Planet Titan. This universe had its own continuity and the series was designed as a series of connected one-shot games with entirely different players playing different characters each time. *Gran Colombia- in this alternate version of Central and South America, the nations are united into one single super-state. When powers from the Dream-Time leak forth in an event linked to the Tear above Australia, new heroes rise. A cartoon themed game based upon the Universe Zero timeline. Season 1 is based upon the period in the comics before the Dream-Time's destruction.